Jackie
About Bio Born in a tiny village in China to a Buddhist family, Jackie was the only boy of 4 children. He has 2 older sisters April and May and a younger sister called June. Jackie was named after his Auntie Jackie who was a frequent traveller. His family is pretty poor despite his Aunt Chuffy having married into the royal family but due to ancient Chinese laws still in place, not very much money could be given out (backstory: Dirt Poor). Jackie's mother worked as a seamstress and his father worked in the mines. Jackie almost lost his father in a mining accident (backstory: Mama needs you, Events changed by time travel). Because the village was so small but part of a large province, families had to pay to send their children to school and the money went towards the government. More often that not, Jackie and his sisters would not be able to afford to go to school which was much to their relief as they were horridly bullied by the other children for being biracial (info: Strange Genes). Jackie spent most of his days off reading text books he had found or taken from school and begging on the streets for money. When Jackie was 10 years old he was sent to the store. On the way to the store he was kidnapped by two men, molested and raped. Later on in life Jackie tracked down the two men to seek revenge (backstory: Stolen). He was found and rescued by a homeless man who offered to teach him how to play the saxophone. Once Jackie learned, he used his new saxophone to earn money. When Jackie was almost 12, his Aunt Chuffy decided that her nephew and nieces would have a better future in the US and so paid to migrate them much to Jackie's disdain. The children were split up and Jackie ended up in Rosaline's Foster Home. Unable to speak a word of English, Jackie was quickly outcasted by the other children both in the foster home and at school. He spent his days alone and reading the teachings of The Buddha and his nights crying and wishing for his parents. When Pollyana arrived, the two communicated despite the language barrier anbd quickly became friends, teaching other their languages. Polly communicated with Jackie through drawings and gestures and he vice versa. Polly helped Jackie with his English and they used translating dictionaries to say some phrases to one another. Soon Jackie's rich Prince cousin Yosiah arrived in the foster home and joined the two. Ophelia '''was the next person whom he befriended adn the four stuck together. At age 13, Jackie now knew quite a bit of English. A talent scout who was close to losing his job stumbled by the foster home looking for teenaged boys. He quickly picked on Jackie to ask him to sing in which Jackie responded, shocking himself with his angellic singing voice. It was then that '''The Boy Gang were formed along with Sora, Lan, Chris, Jake, Yosiah and Shobu. Their first song was a surprising success, with Jackie being the main focus due to his amazing voice, his popularity at school skyrocketed also. Jackie met his first ever girlfriend Camille whom he made the brave decision to have sex with even after what had happened to him. Camille fell pregnant with twin daughters Chloe and Angela. When the babies were just 2 months old, Camille left Jackie and wrote a letter saying she had moved on. Jackie was left as a single father with no real explanation on why Camille left. It was later discovered that Camille had fallen ill with Lukemia and didn't want to burden Jackie with her illness. Nethertheless, Jackie raised his girls as a single father. It then emerged later that Camille had died. Jackie's parents surprised him at age 14 when they moved over to the US and he got to leave the foster home and join them, he was also reunited with his sisters. Jackie made the mistake of sleeping with Ophelia behind his cousin's back whilst they were together (backstory: Girl Bang) and Yosiah enacted revenge by seducing Jackie and capturing it on film (backstory: Incestial Relationships), he used the film to blackmail Jackie and sexually abuse him. At age 16, The Boy Gang broke apart due to all the tensions in the group but Jackie was offered a platinum solo deal which he took. His first solo album hit record breaking highs and it was the launch of a new career. Jackie was overwhlem with emotion as he now had lots of money to give his family everything they deserved. Although the harassment had stopped, Jackie kept what had happened between he and his cousin a secret. He managed to get together with first love Pollyana and they had son Reese together. At age 18, being single for a year after he was dumped by Polly, Jackie paid a friendly vist to Lan '''which resulted in a relationship blossoming (backstory: '''Jackie & Lan). The two married a few years later and had daughter Kimori using Lan's sperm and sister June's egg. Jackie then actually befriended Chester and the rest of Polly's baby fathers only for it all to end up in a fight (backstory: Baby Father Brawl). However, Jackie still to this day remains very close to Chester whom he refers to as his older brother (despite being the older of the 2). Jackie then discovered that he has an actual older brother (backstory: Long lost Brother) Jackie's singing career took off quick and he became one of the most known R&B singers, occasionally dabbling in other genres. However it came to a halt when Jackie fell ill with a rare disease (backstory: Rare Disease). Once he was cured, he decided to foster children and ended up adopting deaf son Adrian and mute daughter Maria. Jackie commited adultery and broke up with Lan. He soon discovered that Camille was actually alive (backstory: Return from the dead). He helped her regain her memory, all the while falling in love with her. They married and had daughter Yasmin. These days Jackie's career is still going strong. He is back together with Polly in hopes it will work but no longer speaks with Lan and occasionally Camille stays with him. Relationships Jackie's first relationship was with Camille whom he had his twin daughters with. They were only together 2 years in total. Up until he was 18 it was assu7med that Jackie was entirely heterosexual until he shared a kiss with friend Lan and then emerged as bisexual. Jackie got into a complicated but serious relationship with Lan, falling deeply in love with him and married him a few years later in China. Problems emerged with the marriage and the two divorced in which Lan ran back to his abusive ex and Jackie dated a few girls whom he messed around. They gave it another shot with one another before Jackie was caught having an affair with Polly (backstory: Forbidden Love). When the two split up again Jackie started up his show Jackie Valentine in order to find love. He ran 3 seasons of the show over the years and dated the 3 winners all of whom Jackie ended the relationship with: Jael, Saori '''and '''Chloe. Jackie also had relations with the other finalists and contestants of the show Tori, Dexter and Megan. In between being on and off with Lan, Jackie spontaneuously married Gerelle and the two had twin daughters whom they gave away for adoption to Maylu. Jackie also married Polly and had son Bailey with her. The marriage fell apart as they both cheated with their ex lovers. After splitting with Lan again. Jackie dated Camille after he found her again and married her. The two had Jackie's final daughter Yasmin and then split when Jackie realised he still loved Lan. After much convincing, Lan gave Jackie a final chance but after several years, Jackie left him to be with Polly for one final time whom he resides wtih currently. Jackie has also had sexual relations with the members of the Girl Gang (backstory: Girl Bang) and casual relationship with an old school friend whom he would spend a lot of money on. Magic Jackie can transform into a fairy (backstory: I'm a what?) but is human anyhow. He is also a fire bender and often uses it coupled with his fairy powers. Jackie also has a secret power that he has not told a soul and keeps a heavy secret, he is a half Negligite. He never uses the powers, only very rarely and has not told anybody. When Jackie transforms his wings show and he changes to more traditional 'faery' outfits. He can fly, throw mild fluff balls of energy and pollinate flowers which goes against him as he has severe hay fever. Additional Information *Jackie is a vegetarian. *Jackie is a buddhist and owns a meditation room in his own. *Jackie lives in a large multi-million dollar condo. *Jackie had horrible hay fever. Even being near a plant in bloom will cause him to go into sneezing fits. *Jackie has a rare blood type due to a blood transfusion as a baby. *Jackie is predominately left handed but is ambidexterous. He doesn't like writing with his right hand because it's tiring. *He loves to read manga. *He wears purple framed glasses for reading only because he is long sighted. *When he was a teenager, he wore blue studded braces. *Jackie is known for being docile, friendly, blunt and loveable. *He is a hopeless romantic. Polly once bought him his favourite romantic novel after finding this fact out. *He loves strawberry. *Jackie is diabetic. *Jackie writes his own songs. *He's a mother's boy. *Jackie gets very emotional with anything concerning his daughters. He cries at every life moment they do such as cutting their hair, getting a boyfriend and having a child. *Jackie is a very sensitive person and often cries anyway. *He's attempted suicide 3 times. *Jackie is bipolar. *Jackie has 3 sex tapes out in public. One that his cousin released as blackmail, the second one with Polly and the third with Lan'.'' ' Category:Characters